Black Butler Little Sister Chapter 2
by Megstories
Summary: I will update as soon as I can. If you have any ideas for the next story please comment. Email Alice Phantomhive at


Sebastian stood in the dark watching the intruder sneak in, he was planning on surprising his prey and playing with it, but before he could make his move another figure came. "Mrph!" the intruder tried to scream, but the curtain around his mouth muffled his plea for help. SNAP, the fatal crack of the neck was heard as the man came crashing down, the small figure dragged the man away so quietly it made Sebastian question if this was even happening. Sebastian followed the two to see the rest, but they were both gone.

"Its time to-." Sebastian began to say before he was interrupted "I'M SO SORRY!" Alice said hysterically. "What?" Sebastian asked sounding shocked. "You were watching I saw you standing near the bookshelf, I didn't mean to kill him! I was only going to hit his pressure point, but then I missed and hit his neck to hard and I didn't know what to do so I dragged him away." Alice tried to explain. You could tell she didn't sleep at all. "Well" Sebastian sighed "How many people have you killed?" he asked "Oh No! Now you think I'm a murderer! This is the only thing I have ever killed, I try not to step on ant ANTS! And now I have a murder on my hands." Alice kept rambling on while Sebastian sat back and admired this little girl. "How old are you?" Sebastian asked "12, my birthday was last April." Alice answered briefly. "My, my, my, a 12 year-old murderer." Sebastian said teasing the girl. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Alice wailed burying her head in the pillows on the bed. "Well, this will just be our little secret." Sebastian said assuring Alice he won't tell anyone "No! I have to tell his family, then the police." Alice said silently. Sebastian couldn't help but admire this girl's sprit. "Well, he was the one who broke into the house, and he could have done the same to you and me." Sebastian said trying to explain to Alice why she shouldn't go around telling everyone she killed someone. "Well, if you put it that way." Alice said rethinking the situation. "Come, Lord Phantomhive wishes to see you." Sebastian said. Alice followed behind. She noticed Sebastian holding a letter "From her majesty!" Alice thought. "Why would Ciel be getting a letter from her Majesty?" Alice thought to herself.

"So once again I'll going to try to figure out who you are." Ciel said. "Why are you so interested in who I am?" Alice asked "You just seem, familiar." Ciel said. "So, do you perform any shows or play in an orchestra?" Ciel asked "Well, no, but I do play piano." Alice said "How long." Ciel asked sounding uninterested. "10 years." Alice said "10 what? But you're so young!" Ciel said dumbstruck. "The orphanage had a piano, so I started at a young age." Alice tried to explain. "Well I play the Violin." Ciel said proudly. "That's amazing! I hear Violin players are usually great in math, are you?" Alice asked "Yes its one of my best subjects." Ciel boasted "I find it very interesting too, but history is a whole different world." Alice said dreamily "I can see what you mean." Ciel said. Ciel and Alice went on and on about what they like and hate, it was like Alice was Ciel but in a different form. Ciel now considered Alice one of his closet friends. Sebastian noticed a softer side of Ciel he had never seen before. "I hate spicy food to!" Alice said agreeing with Ciel as Tanaka walked into the room. Sebastian was serving tea when Tanaka looked at Alice with a surprised look. "Alice, is it really you?" Tanaka asked. "What do you mean?" Alice asked while Ciel watched "She returned! Oh the last time I saw you was when you were just a year-old." Tanaka said happily "What's going on here?" Ciel asked "Lord Phantomhive," Tanaka said bowing his head "Alice, is your sister." Tanaka said. "WHAT?" Alice, Ciel, and even Sebastian exclaimed.

"When both of you were young, your parents gave Alice up for adoption." Tanaka explained to Ciel and Alice. "But why didn't they ever tell me?" Ciel asked "They were afraid you would be upset by it." Tanaka said. A few moments passed, "Well aren't you wondering why they gave you up?" Ciel asked Alice. "No." Alice said "I'm a girl, and you were obviously a rich family, a girl would just lower your wealth." Alice said as if it was nothing. "Why am I the only one here upset by this!" Ciel exclaimed " It's in the past, it's not there's anything I can do about it." Alice explained while trying to calm Ciel down. "But you don't understand, I had no one when the fire came, nobody was there for me. I was alone and I could have had you by my side!" Ciel yelled. " That's not true, I would have died in that fire too!" Alice said trying to calm Ciel down. "And you have me now." Alice said. "I don't need you now." Ciel hissed. "Well then, I'm just an extra person in the house." Alice shrugged. "How is she not getting hurt by this? She's acting like it's a normal conversation." Ciel thought to himself as he stormed outside to the gardens.

" I hope Ciel will be okay, he's taking it pretty hard." Alice thought to herself. " Will Ciel be okay?" Alice asked Sebastian. " I believe the Young Lord is just lost in thought." Sebastian said. "Is it okay if I speak with him?" Alice asked. "You're asking a butler for permission to talk to a family member?" Sebastian said with a smirk. "I think that answers my question." Alice said while going after Ciel. Sebastian watched from the window as Alice spoke to Ciel, "It's pointless no one can get through Ciel he's as stubborn as a mule." Sebastian laughed to himself, but suddenly stopped when he saw Ciel hug Alice. Sebastian stood in shock, he never saw Ciel show affection like that. He usually didn't like people touching his toys, but it was different, he was okay with it this time, perhaps it's because she's his sister. But he still watched as Alice continued talking to Ciel, then he noticed that Ciel and Alice were almost the same height, Ciel was a few inches taller though.

"Ciel don't get worked up over this!" Alice said "All these years I thought I had no one to turn to." Ciel said while lost in thought. "Well then you thought wrong." Alice said sternly. "What?" Ciel asked. "As far as I know I wasn't dead for the past 13 years, I was always at the orphanage you could have stopped by any time and talked to me, but you didn't know, and that's not your fault. You didn't even remember me so how would you even know I was alive or even existed?" Alice said. Ciel stared at her for a few seconds before embracing her. He was just glad he had family that was alive. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't remember you, I wish I could have found you sooner so we could make up for the lost years." He said while letting go of her. "It's okay you didn't know." Alice said "I should of." Ciel said. A grin spread across his face " What kind of brother forgets about his little sister?" He said jokingly. Alice smiled to.

"Oh the HORROR!" Ciel's tailor exclaimed. "You wore those in public?" she asked "Yes." Alice sighed. "Why did you bring her over?" Ciel asked Sebastian. "Well, Alice only has two pairs of cloths, and since she is of Phantomhive blood she should dress like she is too." Sebastian explained to Ciel. "Still, don't you think she is overreacting a bit?" Ciel said. "Oh you poor creature, forced to wear such plain clothing!" The tailor exclaimed. Alice hung her head in shame. Sebastian cleared his throat while glaring at the tailor. "Oh, yes right." She said obviously startled by Sebastian. "What are your measurements dear?" She asked Alice. "My what?" Alice asked. "Measurements." The tailor said sternly. "I uh…" Alice said not knowing what measurements were. "Then we have to make some." The tailor said "Okay" Alice said. A minute passed "Well?" the tailor said. "What?" Alice asked. "I don't have any previous measurements I have to make new ones." The tailor sighed. By then Sebastian and Ciel left the room. "I didn't relies you were so skinny!" the tailor exclaimed. "Oh, yes I don't eat as much as I should." Alice confessed. "And your figure, It's so perfect!" the tailor yelled. "Well I wouldn't say perfect." Alice said. "Your to modest. When the spotlight is on you, you got to embrace it." The tailor said. "I guess your right; I'm just not used to being complemented." Alice said. "You and Ciel should match that way people will know your brother and sister." The tailor said. Sebastian heard this through the door. People can't know that Alice is related to Ciel. That would put her in danger. He was just about to walk into the room and say no but then Alice said something. "That's not a good idea, no one even knows Ciel has a sister and if I pop up all of a sudden matching him people will get suspicious." Alice said. Good Sebastian didn't have to say anything, but he was already in the room. "I suppose your right but-." The tailor was said before she noticed Sebastian in the room "You! What do you want?" the tailor yelled at Sebastian. "I was just checking in on you two." Sebastian said casually. "Oh, well, you can take her I'm done, all I have to do is work on the outfits." The tailor said pushing Alice towards Sebastian.

Sebastian was on his way down stairs when he looked out the window, the sky was the color of coal. "It looks like a terrible storm is on its way." He said to himself. Alice was talking to Ciel when she too, looked outside. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked. "U-uh, n-nothing!" Alice said slightly panicked. "It's not "nothing!" You looked like you just saw a ghost." Ciel said sounding annoyed. "Just don't worry about it." Alice said briefly. It wasn't nothing though, ever since Alice was a child, lighting and thunder horrified her. She was always embarrassed by the fear so she never spoke about it.

"The storm of tonight looks like a thunder storm." Sebastian informed Ciel. "Okay, so there will be a setback on tonight's plans?" Ciel asked Sebastian. Tonight Sebastian and Ciel would find the rest of the killers. "We don't have to cancel the plans but it would be the safer thing to do." Sebastian explained, meanwhile Alice was sitting right next to Ciel. It seemed like they were talking in code. "And what do we do about her." Ciel asked pointing a finger at Alice. "I believe she is okay to come along." Sebastian said in an assuring tone of voice. "What? But she has no experience!" Ciel said shocked. "I'm not going to bring Alice along to kill a few men. That would put her in danger!" Ciel thought to himself. "Young master, she does have some experience." Sebastian said silently. "You mean." Ciel said in a whisper while starring at Alice. Alice was starring right back him with a confused look. "What are they talking about, wait… Sebastian just told him what I did last night! Hold on they were talking about experience, and if my experience is killing a man then they must kill people, and they did kill that man at the train station. Also Ciel got a letter from the queen today, then, made plans. This must be the plan, so that means the queen told him to do it, so that makes him the…" Alice thought to herself "The queens guard-dogs!" Alice exclaimed on accident. "How did you find out?" Ciel asked shocked. "She's a clever one, don't you agree?" Sebastian asked. "Yes very." Ciel said. "I suppose she should come along after all." Ciel said reluctantly. "When the man at the train station was shot we were able to kill the murderer. We also found out the people who are getting killed aren't getting shot at random, it turns out there all immigrants who lost all there money. We narrowed down where the next killing should take place at, unfortunately its at a bar so we will have to sneak in but someone will have to distract everyone, that person will be you." Ciel finished pointing at Alice. "Me but I'm just a kid, there is no way they will let me in!" Alice said shocked. Secretly she found his plan amazing. "Well, there is a disguise involved. We were planning on making you appear to be a woman in her early 20's. After all, this is a very sexist bar, so you can guess that not a lot of woman will be there." Sebastian said. "So I'm going to be getting grown men's attention?" Alice asked. "Yes, trust me I've done worse." Ciel said remembering when he had to get a man's attention before. A few hours passed while they continued to discus the plan before it was time to retire. Alice made her way to her room when she noticed it was raining "Oh no!" she thought when she saw how close a thunder cloud was. Sebastian walked by, he saw that she was shacking, badly. "Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked toying with Alice's fear "N-." CRACK. A bolt of lighting struck done to earth. Alice unknowingly let out a small whimper of fear. Sebastian smirked he found out the girls weakness. Alice began to walk up the stairs as her head hung with shame.

"You're a weak, dumb girl." Alice thought to herself. "How can you be afraid of something so stupid?" Alice thought to herself. Another crack of lighting was heard, she nearly jumped a foot in the air. Alice began shaking all over again. She finally made it into her room. "I believe you how an older brother acts." Sebastian said as he got Ciel ready for bed. "Of course I do!" Ciel said sounding insulted. "Then you know that they protect their little sister no matter how big or small their fear is." Sebastian explained to Ciel. "What are you going at?" Ciel snapped. "I was just testing you… Good night young lord." Sebastian said closing the bedroom door. "Why was he saying that?" Ciel wondered. "Was he not being a good older brother?"

Alice was in her room but still awake. She was completely underneath the covers of the bed, every time lighting struck she shock harder and let out a soft whimper. Sebastian opened the door as silently as he could only to see Alice sitting upright with the covers draped over her. Lighting stuck and he heard a silent whimper, as he left the room he wondered if his plan would work, ever since Alice came he had a feeling Ciel wouldn't know how to treat her. So he made it his goal to make sure Alice gets the brother she deserves, Also he liked Alice he truly did see her as family, a daughter almost. So of course he wanted her to be safe.

Alice couldn't take it anymore, she got out of the bed and slowly left her room. "WHAT DO I DO?" Alice asked herself, she was terrified out of her mind, she didn't even know what she was doing. She ran into Ciel room and hid under his bed. Ciel however was wide awake thinking about what Sebastian said when he saw Alice run in his room "Alice?" he asked thinking she was running to him, but she jumped down and was underneath his bed. "Alice what are you doing?" Ciel asked extremely confused. "Uh…I was just finding a place more comfortable to sleep." Alice said causally. "You're afraid of the storm outside aren't you!" Ciel exclaimed. "Me? Storms? No!" Alice said causally. A crack of lighting was heard, Alice let out a small shriek. Ciel was just about to call her a liar, but then he remembered what Sebastian said. "Alice, come over here." Ciel said as Alice came towards Ciel. "I know you're scared, and if you want to you can sleep with me." Ciel said reluctantly. "I don't think I-" A large lighting crack was heard as Alice jumped in the bed. "I'm sorry I guess I need to grow up a bit more." Alice said sadly. Ciel didn't relies how scared she was until she got in the bed with him, Ciel looked at her pale face. "Goodnight." he said briefly "Goodnight." Alice said in a scared voice.

.


End file.
